Look After You
by Tunica Intima
Summary: Meredith is on the brink of death and the only person who can save her is the woman who once hated her. Takes place after 3.16. R&R. One Shot so far....


Last night's episode was amazing. Seriously now. Anyways, I thought I'd write a fic, since I've been incognito for a long period of time.

_Look After You_

The Fray

* * *

Addison had to get out, she was a mess. She ran her finger through her hair, sighing heavily.

_She's still flat line._

_Damn it Meredith! You can not die on me; you can not die on him. He loves you and he needs you! _

_She slammed harder as she continued chest compressions. She tried to hold back the tears; her ex-husband, whom she would always love, was sitting in the hallway, hair a mess, eyes red, tear stained cheeks, Addison Montgomery would not let Meredith Grey die. _

_Give me the paddles. _

"_Addison-"_

"_Give me the god damn paddles Richard." Dr. Webber complied. "Charge to three hundred." **Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.** Clear. _

_Meredith's body jolted as her body was shocked. _

"_Still no beat."_

_Cristina Yang swung the door of the trauma room open._

"_You do not let her die! Do something!"_

"_Get me epinephrine." Addison held out her hand waiting for the syringe. No body was moving. Miranda was the only other person doing something; periodically pumping the Ambu-bag. It had been over a half an hour since Meredith Grey had arrived at the hospital, and there was no hope. If Meredith were to come back, she would surely be brain damaged. _

_Cristina frantically ran to the code cart and pulled out a syringe of epinephrine and handed it over to Addison. As she handed it over she grabbed Addison's wrist._

"_Please, you can't let her die; she has so much more of her life to live. Try, please try." _

_Addison felt a wave of nausea as she stared into the eyes of the usually cold Dr. Cristina Yang. These eyes were filled to the brim with tear, cheeks stained with mascara tears. Addison turned around, screwed a seventeen gauge needle to the tip of the syringe and injected the drug straight into Meredith's heart, then continued the chest compressions. _

"_Come on Meredith, come on." _

_Addison was not a big believer in God, but at that moment she could have been on her knees praying. She closed her eyes and whispered a few words, praying silently to herself. _

_Nothing. Still no heart beat. Addison turned around, frustrated as hell. She stemmed all of her anger, turned around and slammed her fist as hard as she could onto Meredith chest. At this point she figured 'What's the worst that could happen, I could break a rib or two...but it's better than being dead.'_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

_Her eyes widened as the monitor showed a small sign of life. _

"_Oh my God." Addison let her knees drop to the ground; she let out a laugh, and then began to cry. She then felt the arms of someone wrap around her. _

"_Thank you, thank you." The faint whisper from Cristina reached Addison's ear._

_Cristina stood up walked over to Meredith's fragile body and stroked her hairline. "I'm getting married. I want you to be there, I need you to be there, I need you Meredith. You need, you have to stay with us." She bent down and kissed Meredith's forehead. _

_Cristina and Addison walked out of the room together. Cristina ran back through the doors to her fellow interns and Addison walked over to Derek. He immediately rose, tears threatening to escape his eyes. _

"_Addy- please Addy tell me she's ok." His words wet and jumbled escaped his mouth. _

"_She's hanging on." She gave him a faint smile._

"_Oh God." He grabbed Addison and squeezed her tight, kissing her on the cheek and whispering into her ear, "Thank you…thank you. I love you, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without her."_

"_I know." She rubbed his back lightly, "I know." _

These thoughts of the minutes before raced through her mind. She walked into the nearest on-call room. As she entered she shut the door, closed her eyes and slid down the door. She put her head in her hands and cried. The tears just came like an eternal river. She let out a loud and exhausted sigh and let her tears intensify. She felt a body slide down the door next to her. She kept her head buried in her hands, knowing exactly who it was. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder accompanied by a comforting squeeze. Addison let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Hey." She said faintly.

"Hi." Alex Karev replied.

Alex kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder. She weakly raised her head and looked into his eyes; they were delicate and kind. Alex slowly leaned in and captured her lips in kiss, parting them ever so slightly, just enough to slip his tongue in. He ran his hand through her hair, and then placed his hand gently on the back of her neck as their lips parted. He could feel her smile as they rested their foreheads against each other, catching their breath. No words were said, there wasn't much to say. This day had been exhausting. She once again rested her head on his shoulder; and with that he rested his head on hers and sighed.

* * *

I would lurve comments. I haven't submitted anything in a long time! Its a one shot at the moment, but I might continue it if people like it. 


End file.
